


Force

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note
Genre: Finger Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Trans Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: L would do anything to make Light confess





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a snippet than anything else. Anyways, I hope this is enjoyed

Light’s legs fit in the stirrups solidly. The material was soft and sleek, enough to keep soreness from accumulating, but not enough to be particularly comfortable. No, L wanted him awake and alert for this. 

He looked up lazily as the door swung open. “Ryuzaki.” It came out strained, and Light frowned internally. He didn't want to appear weak. Not when he so clearly was. 

“Light.” L nodded at him. Empty eyes regarded him coolly as L strode closer. His face twisted into a half smirk. 

“Fancy seeing you here. Do you come here often, or is this simple circumstances that we meet?” 

“Oh, simple circumstances, Kira. I was simply in the area and I thought I'd drop by.” L’s smile turned sickly. In his gloved hand glinted a long, surgical knife. “You're waiting for an appointment, I Presume? I think I may be of some use.”

Light tensed. “It really won't be necessary…”

“Nonsense! You surely need the help!” L chuckled now, the blade twisting in his grasp. 

A hand came down on his leg, squeezing it firmly. L dropped down with it, his face planted between Light’s thighs. “What do we have here, Kira-chan?” He tutted, flicking the blade against the head of Light’s clit. Light grunted at the supple pressure, the small contact bearing down on him enough to make him pant. 

“My penis.”

“Your penis? Surely it isn't so… minuscule.” L chuckled, the tip of the blade pressing down until Light groaned. 

“Don't be an ass.” Light laughed. 

“Mm. I'll take that into account.” L placed the knife besides Light, the now-empty hand going to trace his leg. “Have you thought any more on our last visit,Kira-chan?”

“Yes. And you can fuck off. I'm not Kira, and I never was.” Fire crept into Light’s tone as he glared at L.

“You're lying.” L smiled slightly, his tone iced. “Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell the truth. You know what will happen if you don't comply.” A real smile twisted the corner of L’s mouth now. Light fought down bile. 

“I'm not!” Already, Light could feel the breath catching in his therapy. Despite this, liquid pooled in the crook of his legs in anticipation. “I never was. You're wrong and delusional and-”

The gentle movement of L tracing his fingers in Light’s folds broke his speech. “How curious, Kira-chan. It appears that you're already wet. Is it that you… like this?” L mocked. 

“I- no!” L's fingers dug sharply into him, and his voice came out breathy. 

“Yes. Shall we start?” It wasn't a question. The smirk dropped from L’s face as he crouched down, spreading Light open and placing a cold finger at his opening. 

“Admit to being Kira, Light. I don't want to have to do this to you.” That was a lie. L enjoyed it. 

“I'm not Kira!” Light growled. His muscles tensed at the threat of intrusion. 

L pushed the finger inside. Light snarled. The burn made his legs itch to close. 

“Why did you do this, Kira?” L asked it quietly, his finger crooked as it slid in further. 

“I. Did. Not.” If Light had been unrestrained, he would have been humping the finger. 

“Didn't what? You haven't confessed yet, if that's what you meant.” L playfully flicked Light’s clit with the knife. Light howled. A drop of blood beaded at the surface. 

L blinked. “You didn't tell me what you didn't do, Kira.” The hand resumed its thrusting. Somehow, another finger had joined the first. 

“Didn't do anything.” Light was close to sobbing now. Hoarseness choked his throat. 

“You killed people, Kira. And now you're being punished.” The fingers, three now, thrust in deeply, nails digging into Light’s walls. His inner walls clenched around them as he came. 

“You liked it.” L said it softly. He pulled his fingers out, patted Light’s thigh with them, cum smearing against his tanned skin. 

“You're sick, Kira. Sicker than the rest of us.” With a soft kiss to the top of Light's head, ridge above his forehead, where his hair parted, L left. The door clanged shut behind him. Light still sat, legs half twitching as he ached to recede into unconsciousness.


End file.
